,,Ich bereue keinen Augenblick
by Lizzi0307
Summary: *Songfic*  Hogan erlebte die Vergangenheit im Geiste noch einmal, und die Vergangenheit war nicht umsonst


**Ich bereu' keine****n Augenblick**

„_Es war doch nichts umsonst"_

_Normalerweise finde ich „Song Fanfic", na, nicht so, tja...interessant, und ich lese sie sonst nicht. (Aber, stimmt, wenn das Lied gut ist, kann die Geschichte ganz schön sein.) Ich schrieb diese Songfic heute Abend, als ich nach Hause fuhr. Die Idee fiel nur ein. Das Lied ist: Ich Bereue Nichts von Silbermond _

_(es gibt hier ne linie...glaub mir...)_

Hogan saß aufm Sofa. Seine Augen waren zu, als eine kleine Hand auf seinem Hemd zerrte.

„Lily, shh, lass ihn in Ruhe, schläft er." Die Mutter von Lily flüsterte. Die Lily seufzet. Und verschränkte die Arme.

„Nee, ganz in Ordnung Kleine." Hogan machte die Augen auf. „Ich war schon aufgewacht."

„Grandpa!" Lily kletterte in den Schoß von Hogan. Hogan brüste das braune Haar seines Großenkelin zurück aus ihrem 5 Jahre alt Gesicht.

„Warst du ein Held im Krieg?" Lily fragte. Hogan war völlig überraschten. Er dachte für einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.

_Ich halte deine Hand, so lange wie ich kann__, _

_und trete die letzte Runde an  
Wir haben's beide gewusst und doch verdrängt bis zum Schluss, _

_dass man die Zeit nicht besiegen kann_

Er war zurück in dem B-17. Die Messerschmitt schossen von überall. Neben ihm seinen besten Freund fiel plötzlich zum Fußboden.

„NICK! NICK! NEIN!" Hogan guckte ihn vom Pilotensitz an. „Bleib bei mir! Nick!"

„Ich...ich..." Nick nahm einen scharfen, schmerzlichen Atem., „bleib immer bei dir, Idiot, sie…sie können mich, nicht...nicht so leicht...leicht töten. Weil...we-weil d-du."  
"Ich weiß. Weil ohne dich ich niemals England noch mal finden wurde, stimmt?" Hogan versuchte, durch das Schießen zu scherzen.. Aber sein Kumpel war schon tot.

_Vielleicht wäre's besser, es wär so nie passiert  
Doch vielleicht ist so ein feiges Wort  
Wir haben immer gekämpft und kein Sandkorn verschenkt  
Und jetzt steh__'n wir hier_

Hogan ließ den Kopf hängen. Er könnte nicht glauben, dass er Kriegsgefangener war. Stalag Luft 13, sagte die Wache als die beiden aus dem Laster stiegen. Die Wache sagte auch dass sie nur beim Stammlager für ein paar Tage bleiben wurden *1*, aber das war zu Hogan egal. Sein bester Freund tot von diesen abscheulichen Deutschen, und er war jetzt Kriegsgefangener. Er soll zurück im B-17 sein! Was Gutes könnte er im Stammlager für Kriegsgefangene tun? __

Und ich bereue nichts  
Nicht einen Schritt, nicht einen Augenblick davon  
Auch wenn's verloren ist  
Auch wenn's für uns nicht reicht  
Es war doch nichts umsonst

Hogan ging ruhelos hin und her in seinem Büro. _Es muss was geben, dass ich tun kann!_ Er kriegte seinen Rappel, als er nichts zu tun hatte.

„Ähm, Sir." Es war LeBeau, der Französischer, mit wem Hogan wohnte. Er war länger hier, als viele die andere Leuten, einer davon sei Hogan, und zu Hogan, war er gute Quelle und Kumpel. „Wer hab'm den Zaun repäriert, mon Colonel. Wer künnten Morgen flie'en."

"Gut LeBeau….schade, dass wir nicht Sache in die Luft fliegen können, als wir zurück nach England…" Er hat plötzlich eine Idee. „LeBeau. Kennst du Leute im Untergrund?"

_Bereue nichts davon  
Nichts davon_

Seine erste Mission, ein Schlag gegen die Deutsche. _Für_ _Nick, _dachte er_. Er stirbt nicht für Nichts. Wir fliegen die Bahngeleise der Nachschublinie in die Luft, und das ist alles. Zurück im Lager, und alle sind so klug wie zuvor. _Auf seiner linken Seite war LeBeau, rechter Seite war Kinch, ein Ami wie er, und in hinten war Newkirk, der Engländer. _A band of brothers_, dachte er, in dem Kampf gegen Ungerechtigkeit. Die Gruppe ging lautlos durch den Wald. Hogan dachte für Moment, dass er taub war, weil er gar nichts hören könnte.

„Du Newkirk, hier. Alle die Explosionen da, da, und da." Hogan flüsterte kaum. „Kinch, wache halten." Hogan stellte die Drähte am Boden, und hielt die Luft an. _Ich hoffe, dass sie geht…."_

_D__ie Zeit läuft gegen uns, das letzte Korn fällt stumm  
Und langsam ist die Runde um_

Hogan läuft allein durch den Wald so schnell, wie er könnte. _Schneller...! Schneller_...! Er schrie sich lautlos. Hinter ihm war 15 Deutsche, alle mit Waffen. _Dummkopf! Wie dumm kannst du sein!_ _Du wusstest besser!_ Er war atemlos vom Laufen, aber er muss noch weiter. Drei Jahren im Lager richtete verheerenden Schaden auf dem Körper...und Psyche. __

Wir haben auf Sand aufgebaut, das hat uns viel Kraft gebraucht  
Doch alles davon, war es mir wert  
Und ich dank dir für jeden Tag bei dir

Kommandant Klink stolzierte vor den Männern.

„Isch weiß nich' wie's passiert...aber es müsste ein'r von euch sein! Also! Alle die Tommy Dorsey Records geh'n weg bis ihn gefunden ist, order jemand eingesteht!" Klink drohte ihnen mit der Faust, bevor er stampfte zu dem Büro.

"Aber Herr Kommandant," Hogan nahm einen Stritt vor, „wenn die Tommy Dorsey Records los sind, dann haben meine Männer nichts anzuhören….und, wenn sie nichts anzuhören haben, dann, vielleicht, denken sie über Tunnels...und-„

„Schnauze Hogan! Ok...die Tommy Dorsey Records gehen nicht in the Arrestzelle. Aber Jemand muss einstehen! Isch will meinen Geiger zurück!"

„I-I-Ich sah I-I-Ihren G-g-g-geiger Herr Kommandant. D-d-d-er ss M-m-mann hat ihn." Newkirk stottert.

„Das stimmt, Herr Kommandant. Er sagte, dass der Geiger mit ihm fahren muss." Kinch stimmte zu.

„Ach so. Aber wieso?" Klink fragte. Hogan lächelte an die Handlung seiner Männer. Nach 3 Jahren waren alle die perfekte Schauspieler.

„Er stellt ihn ins Museum. Weil Sie so vielmal Kommandant des Jahres waren."

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn."

„Stimmt, aber wann macht die ss sinn?"

„Stimmt...schön. In Ordnung. Wegtreten!" Klink stürmte zurück ins Büro. Die Männer scharten sich um Hogan.

"Das war knapp, Colonel." Kinch grinste.

„Na, siehscht du zein Gesicht? Umwerfend komisch! Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass zein Geiger nasch London flieg'...mit den Fotos des neuen Panzers. " LeBeau lächelte.

„Wir machen gut hier, nicht wahr, Colonel?" Carter fragte unschuldig. __

Denn ich bereue nichts  
Nicht einen Schritt, nicht einen Augenblick davon  
Auch wenn's verloren ist  
Auch wenn's für uns nicht reicht  
Es war doch nichts umsonst  
Nicht umsonst

Hogan hat die Pistole in der Hand.

„Ich frage nur einmal noch. Wo ist die Liste?" Aber nach der Frage kommt von dem Mann nur die Spucke.

„Geh zu Teufel!" Hogan wiegte den Kopf und seufzte.

"Binde ihn fest". Er flüsterte zu Newkirk, und nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo? Bitte ja, General-„ er hustete and senkte die Stimme, „hier ist General Burkhalter, darf ich Göring sprechen? Wie bitte? Auf jeden Fall. Ok. Hä? Ja hallo? Herr Georing? Burkhalter. Darf ich die Liste der-o, jaja, heil Kräuter. Ja die Liste-stimmt. Ja... ja... Müller, ...Liebgott, ...Partsch, ...Weiß, ... und... James? Ein Engländer? Au. Ja. Tja in Ordnung, mein Herr. Wie bitte? Ich muss die Liste finden, oder ich...au! Nein, mein Herr. Ich finde mein Kopf ganz gut, wo er ist. Danke mein lieber Göring. Auf Wiederhören. Hä? Was? Aber natürlich, heil Kräuter. " Hogan knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. „Schweinehund."

„Du bist Schweinehunde! Und Verräter! Wie kannst du sagen, dass du Burkhalter bist? Du bist nicht Burkhalter! Ich kenne ihn!"

„D-d-du w-w-weiß das, w-w-wir w-w-wissen das. A-a-aber der dicke Hermann nicht. Jetzt h-h-halt die K-K-Klappe, und a-a-alles werden gut s-s-s-sein." Newkirk richtete die Pistole auf ihm.

_Ich bereue nicht ein falsches Wort, nicht einen Augenblick  
Ich nehme keine Schritt zurück  
_

Hogan könnte kaum glauben, als der erste American Jeep fuhr durch die Tore. Er rieb die Augen ungläubig, und musste zweimal hingucken.

„Sie da!" Jemand von dem Jeep schrie Hogan auf. „Wo könnten wir der Senior POW Officer finden?"

„Ich bin's, Captain."

„Also gut. Dann müssen wir bald sprechen." Nur eine Stunde später saß dem Captain aufm Stuhl des Kommandants. „Alle Ihre Männer fliegen übermorgen nach England. Der Krieg ist fast zu Ende." Der Captain lächelte. Hogan könnte die Nachrichten kaum glauben. _England...zu Hause...frische Betttücher..._

„Aber was ist mit den Deutschen?"

„Den Deutschen? Mir egal." Der Captain lehnte sich zurück. „Sie dürfen was sie wollen. Sie waren hier Kriegsgefangene. Sie „sollten" Kriegsgefangener sein. Aber, was wirklich ist mit den passiert, mir scheiß egal." Der Captain legte die Füße auf dem Tisch hoch, und rauchte einer die Zigarre.

„Captain." Hogan stand auf und legte beide Hände aufm Schreibtisch. „Die Deutsche sind hier nicht, wie die Andere. Und, ich muss für zwei sprechen. Diese Zwei haben mir...sie...tja...was ich meine...bitte entlassen Sie sie los."

„Wieso, Colonel?"

„Ohne die Beiden könnte ich gar nichts Gutes tun. Nur mit ihnen könnte ich Erfolg haben."

„Colonel, Sie machen keinen Sinn..." Er saß aufrecht.

„Captain. Bitte, wenn wir übermorgens abreisen, versprechen Sie mir, dass Kommandant Wilhelm Klink und Feldwebel Georg Hans Schultz gehen dürfen."

„Ich...ich v-v-verspreche, Colonel." Der Captain war ganz verwirrt. Hogan beugte sich vor.

„Und verstehen Sie, dass die andere Deutschen uns niemals, _niemals_ schlecht behandelt haben. Verstehen Sie, Captain?"

_Denn ich bereue nichts  
Ich bereue nichts _

Hogan stand in Habtachtstellung. Vor ihm stand mehre Generalen, als er zählen könnte. Mit den Zuschauern waren seine beste Freunde Captains Andrew Carter und James Kinchloe, Élève sous-officier Louis LeBeau, Flight Sergeant Peter Newkirk, und ein ganz besonders Mädchen, seine Frau seit einer Woche, Alexis, oder Tiger. Er würde heute seinen ersten Star bekommen. Augenblicklich würde er General Robert E. Hogan sein. Auszeichnetet für alle die Heldentaten, als er in Deutschland ausgeführt hatte. Aber die spielten ihm keine Rolle. Was für ihn wichtig war, war, dass Deutschland noch mal frei von der Diktatur war.

_Ich bereue nichts  
Nichts davon  
_

„Nein Lily. Nein, kein Held. Aber ich kennte die. Ich war nur ein Mann, der gut zu tun versuchte."

„Bereust du, dass du nicht 'n Held war? Dass du nicht mehr gemacht hast? Un' dass du Kriegsgefangener war, und dass der Nick starb, und so weiter?" Das Kind fragte. Hogan dachte für einen Moment.

„Neeein...ich bereue nichts. Ich machte nur, was ich machen musste. Die Zeit war ganz stark, und hat's viele Helden gegeben. Ich bin nicht davon, aber ich bereu' das nicht. Ich hab' gut gemacht, und das könnte ich niemals bereuen. Stimmt, dass ich ganz traurig bin. Ich bin traurig so viele Leute starb, und dass der Nick einer davon war, aber es gibt 'ne Unterschiedt zwischen die Traurigkeit und die Reue."

„Dann Grandpa, bist du ein Held."

_Ich bereue nichts_

*1* Stalag Luft 13 war für Gefangenen die „Enlisted" waren. Also, damit in meiner Geschichte solltet Hogan bei Stalag Luft 13 nur ein paar Tage bleiben, aber warum beleibt er für immer, tja, ist das für ne andere Geschichte! :D


End file.
